The Best Day Of His Life
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: Yaoi, SonicXChris, The best day of his life could be the worst mistake Chris has ever made.


The Best Day of His Life

By Ryokodarkwing

Warning: Yaoi, Gijinka/humanoid, WAFF/Sap, Sonic/Chris, minor Knux/Amy, Shadow/Rouge, mention of Mpreg, Shadow being a sexy bastard, minor bible abuse and evil OC from hell

Summary: The best day of his life could be the worst mistake Chris has ever made.

Disclaimer: I own nothing accept, unfortunately, Cassidy

--------------------

Chris smiled at his refection in the mirror, adjusting his bow tie and brushing off his dress shirt; today was going to be the best day of his life! It wouldn't be long until he had to go stand before the altar to wait for his bride. He sighed happily, Cassidy was sure to be beautiful in his mother's wedding dress.

He could hardly believe that Cassidy had agreed to marry him. During high school, she had always ignored him and his feelings before, but now after he returned from Mobius, they met again and seemed to hit it off. Cassidy had been ecstatic when he had presented her with a sapphire engagement ring.

He smiled closing his eyes, envisioning the one he loved, her long black looking royal blue when the sun hit it just right, swirling around her, bright emerald eyes shining at him. His hands slipped, undoing his bowtie, blue snapping open, happy expression giving away to a shaken, pale expression.

Where had that come from?! Cassidy's hair was a deep black, it shown when the sun hit it but it never turned blue and she had dark forest green eyes not bright emerald pools.

Chris gave his head a violent shake, no, he wasn't going to think about him. Not on his wedding day! His hands shook as he tried to retied his bowtie, throwing the piece of cloth on the vanity angrily after several failed attempts.

He ran a hand through his fiery orange hair, letting out a shaky sigh. That part of him was in the past, he shouldn't be thinking of it now, on this day. This was the best day of his life, he shouldn't be dredging up bad memories like those.

He gave the stupid little voice in the back of his head a smack and dared it to say they weren't bad memories again. …..Damn cocky bastard of a voice, used Danny telling him it was time to go, as a distraction.

Guilty, he knew could not call them bad memories, knowing he'd always treasure them more than anything. As he walked with Danny, down the hall and finally to the altar, the voice would not leave him alone. It was pissing him off to the point where he was close to slapping himself, in hopes the voice would feel it and shut the hell up.

He didn't really know how he had managed to keep a straight face as that damn voice kept bitching at him, up in front of the altar with everyone he'd had ever known and some he didn't, looking up at him.

Everyone except Sonic-tachi, but what with this damn voice, he didn't think he could keep a straight face if they were here. **_'If he was here, you mean.'_**

_'Shut it, I don't want to hear it.'_ , he thought, feeling stupid as he was now arguing with the voice and the fact at the voice in his head was female. He clenched his hands behind his back, knuckles turning white and forcing a happy smile. It came out looking like a nervous smile, that made Danny laugh and punch his shoulders, saying something about 'jitters'.

The old preacher began the ceremony, droning on about something he couldn't really hear because the frickin' voice would not shut up.

_**'Sugar, this is not jitters.'**_

_'Yes it is.'_ Chris tuned it, her, whatever, out the best he could, as the bridle march began, looking at the back of the church waiting for Cassidy to walk through the doors.

_'If you do this you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life!'_

_'No I'm not….'_ He clenched his hands tighter behind his back, forced smile dropping in confusion as Cassidy walked through the door in a weeding dress that was certainly not his mother's. Don't get him wrong, it was a beautiful dress, it just looked a little inappropriate…..especially for a church.

Que the voice's words of wisdom, _**'Wow, I thought the twenty-dollar hooker usually shows up at the bachelor party.'**_

Chris turned his head and coughed to mask the laugh shocked out of him by the voice, hoping nobody caught the difference. He had forced the smile back on his by the time the black haired woman reached him. .

Cassidy frowned, forest green eyes narrowing at his neck, "Where's your tie?" she hissed quietly yet shrilly, sounding like she was about to throw a fit. He knew had forgotten something, oh well, "Where's my mother's dress?" He retorted mock-blithely, she glared at him before smiling widely at him.

He blinked, the smile reminded him a cat who got canary. He brushed it off and began tuning the voice out again, but decided what the hell, she'd just keep talking away

_**'See, you're coming to your senses kid.'**_

_'Kid?'_

_**'Well you're defiantly acting like one.'**_

_'You want childish? Well hear you go.'_ Chris had to physically restrain the smirk that threatened to break through. _'This the song that never ends~'_

**_'Shut your mouth!'_** To his own shock, he actually shut up, albeit a tad on the fearful side. _**'Now you are going to listen to me. Yes?'**_ Chris ignored the weird looks he got for actually nodding.

_**'Now you, and I don't care what you say, do, think, are still in love with him.'**_ Chris almost started to protest but he got the feeling he might be killed on site if he did. _**'And he is most definitely still in love with you.'**_ His heart twisted painfully in his chest as his eyes watered, the guest cooing and awing, thinking he was a little overwhelmed by the moment.

_'I can't…'_ He started,_ 'I'm getting married. Me and…..**him** are over.'_ He forced back his tears, trying to compose himself.

But the voice wasn't going to let him, _**Why are you and him over?**_

The blue eyed man almost sighed laughingly, before deciding to humor the voice, _'Because he is the wind personified. Untamable and completely out my reach.'_ His closed his sapphire pools and allowed his lips to slide into a real, but bittersweet smile. _'Not that I want to tame him, I have never forgiven myself for being so selfish the first time he left.'_

The voice was oddly quite and somber as he continued, _'I chose to leave last time because I knew what was between us and I couldn't bare to do it to him.'_ A single almost unnoticed tear felt from his eye, rolling down his cheek before plopping onto the floor.

The preacher's eyes narrowed at the orange haired man, taking in the fact the groom looked more like he on trial then his own wedding.

_'He deserves to be free.'_ Inside his mind he laughed bitterly, '_He told me once friendship is freedom, but, through my life, I've learned that love is captivity.'_ Chris smiled like a person who knew the end was coming and saw no other way but to accept it. _I could never forgive myself it put him in any sort of captivity again.'_

There was silence, he thought the voice finally the message and left him alone. Just in time too.

"Cassidy Thompson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Cassidy smiled at Chris and he felt cold shivers up his spine as she said in sickly-sweet voice, "I do."

Now it his turn……….Why does that sound so final?

"Chris," Blues eyes blinked in confusion as they looked at the preacher.

"Do you," Something wasn't right here, the preacher looked to be an old man, but….

"Take this woman," his voice, the preacher's voice was deep, too youthful to be and old man's and he was sure he had heard that husky tone before.

"To be," It was definitely familiar, but he couldn't place it, but it didn't matter he was supposed to be focusing on Cassidy.

"Your lawfully wedded wife?" Even if now, looking at her wearing that creepy smile and sluty dress, made his stomach turn and heart feel like it was being crushed. Chris opened his mouth…………….

And a god awful screech was all over the church. Chris yelped in pain falling to his knees and grabbing his ear. Danny was right next to him, worried, "Chris-man, you alright?!" The red head continued clawing at his ear, wincing until his pulled his hand back. "What the hell is that?!" Cassidy shrieked, seeing a small white disc in the palm of her groom's hand.

Chris shook his head, trying to regain his hearing, looking down at the thing in his palm. The preacher sighed, snapping his bible closed and tossed it over his shoulder, the holy book smacking a member of the choir somewhere behind him. At that moment the disc screeched again, but that not all it did…

Suddenly his mind buddy's voice reappeared only this time everyone could hear her, _**What do you mean the volume is not working?!**_

Chris and everyone, except the preacher blinked in shock, "A microphone?" Chris said disbelief, finally recognizing the voice that's been pestering him all day. Cassidy's eyes narrowed, "What the fuck are you doing wearing a microphone?!" Rage and jealousy burned in her eyes and voice, "And who is that woman?!"

Chris ogled at the small piece of technology, going into minor state of shock as the preacher kneeled next to him and plucked the microphone out of his hand. The preached brought it to his mouth, rising to his feet, "The jig's up Rouge, time for a intervention of _ultimate_ proportions." Chris looked up into the other's familiar crimson eyes, his own blue becoming as wide as dinner plates as his jaw dropped slightly.

Cassidy turned her glare to the preacher, opening her mouth to yell, when he tore off his robes and hat with flourish. Chris couldn't help but smile a bit as the tall, dark tanned, long black, red streaked haired, crimson eyed, bad ass anthro, ultimate life form now stood where the old preacher had been.

Shadow surveyed the many shocked expressions from the people in front of him, giving them his trademark smirk; several women, including Lindsey, fainted from his absolute hotness.

Chris watched as Shadow looked down at him, still smirking, "Now here's how this is going down; you can come with me, I can take you with me or I will take you by gunpoint, either way; **You. Are. Coming. With. Me.**"

Shadow didn't really even give him time to answer before Chris was hauled to his feet and pulled tightly against Shadow's side. "And before I forget." Shadow reached out, grabbing the shell-shocked Cassidy's left hand and removing the sapphire engagement ring from her finger. At her livid look Shadow grinned, holding Chris tightly he jumped up and back on a table in fount of a stained glass window.

"Sorry," The dark male cooed evilly at her, enjoying seeing her purple in rage, "but that ring was never meant for the likes of you." Shadow grinned as she shrieked in rage, holding Chris close as he pulled a familiar large silver gem stone from his black leather jacket. Chris opened his mouth still in a state of shock, "But I'm getting married…"

The dark male turned that grin to him, "Damn right, you are but believe me there's been a overhaul of the cast. Now hang on," Shadow thrust the gem into the air, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Both males disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Do you think it worked?" Tails hopefully asked Rouge, the bat sitting on a window sill, filing her nails. She twitched her nose, "I can't tell he was pretty dead set on thinking he was doing the right thing." Tails drooped slightly, looking out the window at a cliff over looking the sea in the distance, where he could barely see the form of his long-time best friend.

There was a groan from the other side of the room, "Can this get anymore like a frickin' romance novel?" Knuckles grumbled from his perch on one the rafters of Tails' workshop, then was promptly knocked off the rafter by a airborne hammer. Amy glared down at her boyfriend where he had fallen into a painful heap, "What's wrong with romance novels?"

She didn't bother to wait for a reply before clasping her hands in front of her staring off into space with starry expression, "I think it so romantic." She sighed happily, "Chris was going to trap himself in a loveless marriage, so the one he loves can live life to the fullest!" Amy was in heaven with the stars and planets floating around as she continued, "But he doesn't realize that Sonic is miserable without him!"

The other three in the workshop sweat dropped as she practically sparkled during her soliloquy, none of them noticing two new audience members Amy had attracted.

Amy dramatically brought hand her forehead, like she was fainting, "Sonic just doesn't have the heart to do anything anymore!" The hand slid to her cheek as she opened her teary, but still sparkling light green eyes, "He just stands on that cliff, looking up at the same spot in the sky where Chris' ship disappeared!" She clasped one hand over her heart and the stretched to the ceiling, or toward the never ending eternity of love and sparkliness if you were looking from Amy's point of view. "It's like," She said softly, eyes shining even more than before, "He's waiting for Chris to come back."

"O-oh god-!" All four anthro turned towards the sound of a choked sob and all eyes turned wide as dinner plates. Chris stood next to sour looking Shadow in the door way tears streaming down his face. "I-I-I thought….I….it's…" Seeing how the man could even string together a decent sentence, Shadow handed him the engagement ring plus the wedding rings and pointed him in the direction of the cliff.

"Go on, go to him." Shadow pushed him to get the shocked male moving, "He's the one to hear that." Chris, needing no further motivation, took off and ran as fast as he could towards the cliff and Sonic.

All five Mobians watched him until he couldn't be seen anymore, then Shadow made a disgusted sound. "Oi, fox-boy, where's the laundry room and bathroom I need to wash myself and my clothes. The echidna's girlfriend fan-gasmed all over me!"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Chris ran and ran and ran until he thought his lungs were going explode and his legs were going fall off, then he just kept running. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot!'_ Was the repeated mantra through his head as he made his way to the cliff. He felt like there was a dagger in his heart and Amy's, albeit overdramatic, words had twisted it till he felt like he was going to die right then and there on Tails' workshop floor.

He had to get to Sonic, he had to make things right. If he didn't, they would both die emotionally, although he didn't know about Sonic but he might just kill himself, on general principles, if this didn't worked out.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

This was the worst day of his life.

Sonic watched depressed as the sun began to set, bright emeralds dulling in sadness he looked over the ocean in front of him. It reminded him of the one thing he loved more than anyone or anything, yes even chilidogs, in this world or any other. And that thing, that person was out of his reach forever.

Chris was back in his own world, happy and…getting married, Sonic's heart broke a little more at that thought.

What with time differences, the blue eyed human was probably already married and most likely, as Sonic's luck seemed to be lately, on his honeymoon. The azure haired male could not deny that thinking of Chris with someone else _in that way _made him a little jealous….okay, very jealous. If he didn't know it would hurt Chris' feeling he would use his super form and bring him back and damn anyone who'd try to stop him.

But Chris would hate him if he did that. So he just stood here, on this cliff, wishing he had stopped his love when he had the chance, staring at the last place he saw him.

Sonic ears twitched as they picked on the sound of footsteps heading toward him, he ignored it, thinking it was Amy or Tails trying to cheer him up again. He was confused when the footsteps stopped some where behind him and the sound of labored pants reached his ears. His brow frowned Amy and Tails were in much better shape to be panting like that. He turned and his words died in his throat, his heart lurching painfully in his chest.

Standing, more like barely standing, about twenty feet away from him was Chris, but he was in his older form.

Emerald eyes traveled over the once boy, now man's form appreciatively, and stylish dark gray almost black tuxedo adorned his light muscular build. Underneath was a dark green silk vest and white dress shirt, that looked very sexy with no tie and the top two buttons open and his fiery orange hair tousled and glowing in the fading light of the sunset.

But when those sapphire eyes met his emeralds, Sonic completely forgot how to breathe.

Chris heart leapt into his throat as their eyes connected and his legs finally gave out on him. He hit his knees for the second time that day and in no time at all Sonic was immediately in front of him, worry shining in those beautiful emerald eyes. A million excuses and explanations died on his tongue, everything he had planned to say left him and all he could really think, as he watched Sonic's mouth move is,_ 'I want to kiss him.'_

So he did.

Sonic yelped as Chris hit the ground, rushing over to him, worried beyond all belief. "Chris, oh god, are you okay?" The other just stared at him, mouth open like he was going to say something, but not a sound left his mouth. Sonic's ears folded back, maybe Chris was mad at him, "Chris, answer me plea-mphf!"

Warm lips covered his own and strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him close. Sonic couldn't help but moan wantonly in to kiss, arms wrapping around the other's shoulders, kissing him back. The bluenette whimpered, brushing his tongue across Chris's lips wanting to deepen the kiss and did not receive any resistance as the human's mouth opened. Chris gasped and Sonic purred as their tongues twined and danced in their mouths.

When air became a necessity, it was Chris who broke the kiss, mostly because he still hadn't caught his breath from running.

"Sonic, I," Chris began in between pants, sapphire eye welling with tears, "am a idiot. I never should have left." He pulled the bluenette close, hugging him tightly, never breaking eye contact with those gem colored eyes that, he now admits, haunted his every dream. "I ask you to please forgive me, I just love you so much, I don't know I'd do without you."

Chris suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at the twilight sky before Sonic was on top of him. "About damn time." The emerald eyed hero purred, catching the human's mouth in quick passionate kiss then pulled back to lock their gemstone eyes.

"You," Sonic poke him in the chest just to make sure the other knew he was talking about him, "don't get to leave this time. You're," another poke in the chest, "not staying on Angel Island with Knux. I" another short passion filled kiss, "don't want to see Shadow hanging about either." Chris couldn't help but grin and interrupt, "Actually if you knew what Shadow went through to get me here, you'd kiss him flat on the mouth."

Sonic gave him a dry look, "Nothing could ever make me kiss that faker and I still don't want him hanging around." Sapphire eyes shined in mirth as he figured Shadow must have switched places with the preacher either before or during his bachelor party, "Just say 'your holiness, Camille and the girls says hi' and you'll have no problem with him."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "_What?!_" Chris shook his head and pulled Sonic down for another kiss, this one lasting longer. One of Chris's hand crept up into the azure male's hair and begun caressing his left ear, cause the one above him to moan loudly and break the kiss. "Mmmn~ Chris, that's cheating~" Regardless his emerald slid shut, as he leaned into the caress, features soft, laying contently on top of Chris. Who laughed, lightly kissing the other forehead before lightly commenting, "I think if do this long enough you just may fall asleep."

Emerald eyes snapped back open, glaring into taken aback sapphires, growling deeply, "Who said anything about either of us _**sleeping**_?"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"What the?" Rouge dropped her nail file as a sharp yelp sounded in the distance. "Well sound like they're making up nicely." Shadow drawled, walking in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and one twisted on top of his head, looking freshly showered. Rouge while appreciating the view, asked, "Foxy's gizmo didn't start transmitting until you slipped it on Chris, did you have any trouble while undercover at the bachelor party?"

Shadow froze, staring off into space, eyes glazing over slightly and shivered in what looked like revulsion, "I'd really not like to talk about that." He murmured in soft, high voice, turned and staggered back into the bathroom.

Rouge stared at his retreating towel clad ass in mild confusion, but mostly in appreciation.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Epilogue: Two weeks later

"I'd like to build a house around here." Sonic commented as he and Chris walked side by side on the beachfront, close to their cliff. Chris smiled in humor, "Ah see, I told you those swimming lessons I'm giving you would change your point of view on water." Sonic grinned at Chris before walking several steps a head of him, then turned to walk backwards, "You'll never hear me say it!" He stuck his tongue out at the orange-haired man, for emphasis.

Chuckling lightly, Chris looked at the surrounding scenery and pondered on a basic floor plan for their new home, "I could build the house somewhere around here," Sonic beamed, opening his mouth to say something, but Chris was quicker, "Just as long as it's not up on the cliff."

Sonic face dropped and his eyes watered slightly, "Mou, but why not?"

Chris caught up to Sonic, threw his arm around the other's shoulders, Sonic still walking backwards, and grinned at his emerald eyes, "Someone obliviously doesn't remember just a week ago when a certain blue speedster went careening off the edge of the cliff and his ipregnant/i lover had to swim at least mile out to sea to save him from being kidnapped by sea turtles."

Sonic sweat dropped, laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head, "At least they kept a float?"

While Chris shook his head laughing, Sonic took the chance to clasp their left hands together, admiring their matching rings. He had gotten Chris an emerald engagement ring to match the sapphire ring Chris had given him that night they were reunited. They looked perfect on their joined hands with the two solid white-gold wedding rings, so perfect that this moment required a kiss.

With the sun setting on the horizon, causing the ocean waters to sparkle beautifully, their lips met in a soft gentle kiss that spoke of more love and passion than the kisses they shared during the night.

Now this was truly the best day of their lives.

And somewhere a red echidna and black hedgehog gagged at the overwhelming sappiness, while their respective girlfriends got all starry eyed at the cliché but defiantly romantic kiss.

End

--------------------


End file.
